


Where the Owls Play

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Owls, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Bokuto finds that his usual spot in the owl cafe has been occupied by you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Where the Owls Play

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on June 6, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161504668303/hello-how-are-you-can-i-get-an-au-for-bokuto). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello, how are you? 😊 can i get an au for bokuto? The 'constantly fighting for the best seat in the coffee shop' i think it would be something Bo would totally do and akaashi (or kuroo) trying to stop him cause he's making a scene😂 female pronouns!

Bokuto sighed, relaxing, in his opinion, in the fluffiest, most comfortable seat in the house. It was the prime position in the whole café to get a view of everything. He could clearly see who was going through the door, the café menu, all the people talking to each other, and of course, the owls.

This owl café was Bokuto’s favorite place to go when he had some downtime from practices and matches. Here, he could just relax and feed some owls while sipping on a nice drink. There were so many cute owls that he could pet or feed here, but his favorite had to be the Great Horned Owl that was stationed next to this seat. He could come and go when he wanted, and it was awesome.

Usually he would go with Akaashi or Konoha, but both of them were busy, so he decided to just have some quality alone time with Kuzen, the Great Horned Owl.

Bokuto excitedly turned to Kuzen, extending a finger and lightly scratching its feathery chin. “Hey, boy,” Bokuto cooed. “How you been doing?” Kuzen softly hooted, raising his head at the affection provided by his featherless friend; Bokuto chuckled at the action. “Yeah, I missed you, too. The Spring High Prelims are coming up, so we’ve been practicing non-stop. I’m glad I could see you before everything gets really crazy.” He gently scratched at the owl’s head and said, “Hold on a bit, buddy, I’m gonna go get you some treats.”

Kuzen let him leave after a hoot. Bokuto slid out of the booth seat effortlessly and patter his pockets for his wallet. It took him only a minute to purchase Kuzen’s treats and order a yellow mango drink with whipped cream (hey, don’t judge; it was his cheat day) for himself.

But when he eagerly turned back to Kuzen to present him with food, he almost dropped the small bag in shock.

There, in his favorite seat, was a _person_!

Well, there were quite a few people in the café today, so that was no surprise, but _someone was in his seat!_ He knew that technically, the seat wasn’t _his_ , but he was clearly sitting there earlier! Did you just come in or were watching and waiting for him to leave or something? You were already feeding Kuzen some treats, so you must have been here earlier and thought he’d left.

Against his better judgment, Bokuto set up camp at a nearby table, still close enough to play with his favorite owl buddy, but far enough away that you wouldn’t think he was waiting for you to leave.

While you talked to Kuzen, Bokuto busied himself with another owl near his current seat, Saki. He tore open the bag and dropped some treats into his palm, and let Saki peck away at the food. All the while, he was closely watching you and Kuzen, and the slowly emptying bag of treats on your lap.

It took a while, but you _finally_ ran out of treats to give to Kuzen.

“I’ll just get you some more treats, okay, Kuu-chan?” you said, petting his head. You grabbed your bag and slid out of the booth.

As soon as your back was fully turned to him, Bokuto hurriedly took his tall glass of “Mango Summer” that arrived just a minute ago, and sped towards the booth you just vacated. Bokuto leaned on the seatback with a satisfied sigh, glad to be reunited by his owl buddy.

Bokuto turned to Kuzen and raised his hand, asking for a high-five. Kuzen responded in kind and raised a claw. Bokuto touched his palm to Kuzen’s claw. “Good to see you again, buddy.” The scrunching from his hoodie pocket reminded him of the bag still in there. “Oh, I still have some treats if you’re still hungry, buddy.” Thankfully, Saki-chan wasn’t a big eater and left a lot from the bag of treats he bought.

He poured some onto his palm and invited the owl to eat some. Kuzen gladly obliged. The tickling sensation of owl beaks on his palm was something he could never not love. Their pecking just felt so nice and relaxing. Bokuto scratched Kuu’s head as he ate, savoring the success of getting his seat back and spending some relaxing time with his feathered friend.

But Kuzen wasn’t fully grown yet, and was allowed a bigger diet than some of the owls being taken care of in the café. Soon, when he and Bokuto were playing around with a toy flag provided by the café, Kuzen grew hungry again. Bokuto was the same, so he couldn’t really judge.

“You sure are hungry today, aren’t ya, Kuu? One more small bag from me, okay?” Bokuto chuckled when Kuu hooted at him and arranged his face as if he was smiling.

This time, when he turned around after getting an S size bag, he screamed, “ _OH MY GOD!_ ” because oh my god you were sitting on his seat again! It was such a long time since Bokuto situated himself there again, but you were still there! _WHY?_ You were happily feeding Kuzen with your own S size bag, and Kuzen looked simply enamored with you.

_Traitor_ , Bokuto thought.

As he stood there, mouth agape and the new bag of treats on the floor, you spotted him out of the corner of your eye and sent him a smug smile.

Bokuto clutched at his chest and dramatically gasped. His owl-like eyes narrowed as he thought: _Oh, it’s on_.

The challenge in Bokuto’s eyes was obvious, and you narrowed yours in return, fully accepting.

_Bring it, boy._


End file.
